frasierfandomcom-20200223-history
Frasier's Apartment
Frasier's Apartment (Apartment 1901 at The Elliot Bay Towers) is a residence located in Seattle, Washington on NBC series Frasier. About Following his departure from Boston in 1993, Frasier Crane moves into the astonishing Elliott Bay Towers. The apartment has 3 bedrooms and a large sitting room, with an adjacent kitchen and a fireplace. There are two steps up to a landing with a terrace overlooking the city with a view of the Space Needle. Frasier's decorated the flat entirely with ecclectic pieces of art and furtniture; african artifacts, a remake of Coco Chanel's studio chaiselong and a Wassily chair, which is replaced by Martin's lounge chair. On the left side of the landing leading to the balcony is an Eames chair. Being the notorious owner of the apartment, Frasier is the only resident at the time of the events of The Good Son. His independence, however, is short lived when he is ultimately forced to take in his now disabled father, Martin Crane. After an initial misunderstanding, Martin's physical therapist, Daphne Moon moves into the apartment in Space Quest. Frasier and Martin live at the apartment during all eleven seasons while Daphne eventually moves out in season nine when her relationship with Niles evolves, resulting in their subsequent marriage in The Ring Cycle. For much of the series, Frasier and Martin regularly argue over the living arrangements and various other subjects, such as having women over. Another source of tension between the two is Martin's recliner, which is worn and decades old. In Give Him the Chair, Frasier gets rid of the chair (without Martin's permission) and replaces it with a leather one. This greatly upsets Martin when he explains the sentimental value of the chair to Frasier, who feels extreme guilt and proceeds to get the recliner back for his father and returns the new one. In Bla-Z-Boy, Frasier accidentally destroys the chair, and to make amends has a replica built at great expense (remarking that, ironically, it was now the most expensive piece of furniture in his apartment). In the series finale, Martin marries Ronee Lawrence, a former babysitter of Frasier and Niles, resulting in him moving out of the apartment. When a mover comes to pick up the chair, Frasier cautions him to be careful with it, perhaps displaying a soft spot for the chair. In the final scene at the apartment, Frasier announces to his family that he's moving to San Francisco after being offered a job there, thus moving out of Seattle. However, in the final scene of the show, it is revealed that Frasier has taken an airplane to Chicago (not San Francisco), presumably to be with Charlotte. It is unknown who is currently the tenant of the apartment. Layout 1901.jpeg Trivia *Presumably Frasier lives on the 19th floor. It is hinted in several episodes that there is at least one level above Frasier most notably, Cam Winston, who lives in apartment 2001. *It is possible that Frasier may harbour some resentment that he doesn't live on the top floor of the Elliot Bay Towers as he later has problems with people living in the penthouse - in High Crane Drifter, the rock star Freddie Chainsaw (who is never seen) keeps playing his music too loud despite Frasier's complaints, and during season 9, Frasier has a long-running (mutual) feud with Cam Winston Photos chair.jpg 401.jpeg Category:Locations